Dark Moon
by Rainfirewillow
Summary: Light and darkness...so different, yet always just in balance. Until now. As one cat with a burning desire for revenge and an army behind her reaches the clans, the entire forest will be shrouded in darkness.


_**Summary:** Light and darkness...so different, yet always just in balance. Until now. As one cat with a burning desire for revenge and an army behind her reaches the clans, the entire forest will be shrouded in darkness. When the clans' only hope is another group of outsiders that no one has ever seen or heard of, who will prevail? Light or darkness?_

_Well, I've finally gotten around to writing my first fanfic! This is a Warriors fanfic, obviously, and it takes place in the future. Prologue is pretty vague and kinda short, but more things will be revealed later, so for now please enjoy the Prologue of Dark Moon. _

* * *

_**Dark Moon**_

_Prologue_

Everything was dark.

It was a night of the new moon, the stars of the spirits hidden by black, ominous clouds. On a night like this, one may feel an air of unease, of evil.

They would be right to.

Shadowed figures stalked through the barren land, their paws barely making any sound on the hard packed earth. Bright eyes glowed in the darkness, the only source of light in the night. As they approached a large expanse of rock, the figure at the head of the group stopped, causing the entire assemblage to come to a halt. As the clouds shifted, allowing few stars to shine through, a silver she-cat, black markings twisting across her body, was shown to be at the head of the crowd. In the seemingly solid wall of rock gaping black hollows were now visible in the dim light.

An ink black tom, blood red eyes shining maliciously in the shadows, pushed his way up to the she-cat. "Is this the place Madame Luna?" the tom hissed. The leader, now revealed to be Luna, was silent for moments, still gazing up at the caves before her. When she finally did respond, she turned, fixing the tom with icy blue eyes.

"Yes, Corvus," Luna replied to her lieutenant, her voice just as cold as her gaze. "This is it." The silver she-cat then turned to face the crowd who followed her.

"Cats of Darkclan," she announced, her voice cutting through the silent night air. "We have arrived at our final destination. It is here we shall make our base. We shall divide the caves among our ranks, and we shall begin our operations immediately." Luna's piercing blue gaze swept the silent group, as if daring for someone to disagree. "Any questions?"

A figure stood up, sleek white fur clearly visible even in the black of midnight. "The forest clans," the she-cat who had risen meowed quietly. "Are they near?"

Luna's eyes narrowed, her eyes flashing at the words. "Yes," she hissed in reply, the word filled with venom. "That is why this is the ideal location for our headquarters." Soft babbling could now be heard, some seeming excited, others nervous. The Darkclan leader looked around the group once more, and her eyes began to glow. As the Darkclanners saw this, they immediately shushed, and the glow slowly disappeared.

"If you all are quite done," Luna continued voice icy and scathing, "Then we will turn in for the night." The silver she-cat turned to her second-in-command. "Select a patrol and go to the caves," she commanded. "Scout out the proper areas for the Elite and Guards. The rest can go to the Slaves." Corvus nodded and turned to the rest of Darkclan.

"Helios, Zaarca," the black tom snapped, red gaze searching for the cats he called. Two toms emerged from the crowd, dipping their heads to Corvus. "Let's go. We're scouting the caves." The patrol disappeared into a cavern, and Luna turned back to the rest of the cats.

"The rest of you, go wait in the lowest cave. When the patrol gets back, follow their instructions." The huge crowd swept along into the cavities, leaving the Darkclan leader alone.

Luna stared up at the sky, cold gaze showing no emotions. Her thoughts, however, were a completely different story. This place was not unfamiliar to her. How long was it since she had been here? Luna, with her enhanced mind, knew the exact time. 6 seasons, 9 moons, 2 weeks, and 3 days. This was the place she had been born under the red moon, where she along with her siblings had received their strange powers. She had been the most fortunate, if you could call their 'gifts' good luck. She had been born the exact moment when the Earth came between the Sun and Moon, causing the a lunar eclipse. She had astoundingly strong psychic powers; she was stronger then any cat would ever be.

The silver cat narrowed her eyes, the blue orbs darkened. Yes...she was stronger then any other cat would ever be. She could defeat any cat she chose. She _would_ defeat any cat she chose.

And she would have her revenge.

* * *

_Good? Bad? I'd love reviews, but please don't flame._

_Note: Season = year, moon = month._

_~Meows, Rain_


End file.
